Trixie’s Fifth Story: The Other World
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: This is a more epic and Spy&Military focused story, it’s very interesting if you like that type of stuff, it is also an important story to make sure you read because a lot of the 8th one points back to it.
1. Chapter 1 “Fire and Ice”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter One "Fire and Ice"

It has been three months since the encounter at Spike's base.

Trixie's been heartbroken ever since it all happened.

One night Trixie got out of bed from a dream and ran outside the door.

"Oh it was just a dream, I guess Ken isn't here anymore." she thought.

Trixie sat down on the glittering grass and looked at the stars.

"I wish this hadn't have happened and my Ken was still here." she thought.

Trixie looked again at her gold locket.

Tails got up and looked out the window to see Trixie sitting there looking at her locket.

"She's still sad about what happened." thought Tails.

Tails walked out to Trixie.

"Hi Trixie." said Tails.

"Oh hi Tails, I was just thinking." said Trixie.

Back at mystic ruin Flame was practicing outside and Freeze was watching.

"Ughh! This stupid fire won't aim right!" said Flame.

Freeze was laughing.

"What's so funny shorty?" said Flame.

"I'm not short I'm only three inches shorter then you." said Freeze.

Flame started laughing.

"What?" asked Freeze.

"Nothing." said Flame.

Flame shot a ball of fire at a target that he made.

But he missed.

"Looks like you need to do this more." said Freeze.

"Just because I need to aim to use my powers and you can just do it doesn't mean I'm bad at this." said Flame.

Freeze stepped up next to Flame and whipped his tail and froze an ice arrow and got the bull's-eye.

"Show off…" Flame mumbled.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “A Morning with Mint”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Two "A Morning with Mint"

Tails walked over to Trixie.

"Trixie would you like to go to the beach?" asked Tails.

"Ok Tails." said Trixie getting up.

Tails walked over to the glider and got in the front seat.

"I'll drive for you this time, you can just sit and think." said Tails strapping his seatbelt on.

They headed towards the beach.

The sun came up and Vicky got out of bed.

"Morning already." said Vicky yawning.

Vicky took her hammer from next to her bed and started practicing with it.

Dip was still asleep in his room.

Mint tiptoed over.

"Dip it's time to get up!" yelled Mint jumping on her brother's bed.

Dip screamed and fell off the bed.

"What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" asked Dip.

Mint gave Dip a cheesy smile with her hands behind her back.

"I made sandwiches." said Mint.

Dip laughed.

"Ok let's go eat." said Dip heading to the dining room.

Spike was sitting on a rock in the woods of Windy valley with his team.

"Whatever I do I can't shake those foxes." said Spike.

"I still say just get rid of them." said Power.

"Yeah but they keep getting in the way." said Jewels.

Spike got up and started walking off.

"Where's he going?" asked Rex.

"Just leave him alone, he has a lot on his mind." said Jewels.

Spike was walking through the woods but saw a small light coming from up ahead.

"What's that light coming from?" wondered Spike.

Spike went over and followed the light.

There were six chaos emeralds there but all floating.

Suddenly the last one came out and a huge flash happened.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “A New World”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Three "A New World"

Spike found himself in a bed with a girl hedgehog putting a wet cloth to his head.

"What? Who are you?" asked Spike.

"Me? I'm Melody and you've been unconscious for three hours." said Melody.

Melody was purple with two blue streaks down her hair with black in the front and on her ears.

"Where am I?" asked Spike trying to get up.

"Oh don't get out of bed, your still pretty hurt, you're in windows peak, a small underground fort for the rebellion." said Melody.

"Rebellion?" asked Spike sitting up.

"You've never heard? We're the resistance against the leader of this world, all we'd ever do is work and never anything else." said Melody.

Spike scooted off his bed and stood up.

"Well why am I here?" asked Spike.

"You tell me, we found you outside knocked out, you aren't from our world are you?" said Melody.

"Your world?" Spike paused for a second.

"The chaos emeralds must have chaos controlled me here." said Spike.

"The chaos emeralds? There has been legends of them, I never knew if they were real, By the way your not the only one here, a bunch of other hedgehogs we're found unconscious too, do you know them maybe?" asked Melody.

Spike didn't say anything for a second, he was just thinking.

"Well anyway if you're strong enough to stand maybe you could meet the others." said Melody.

Melody let Spike out the door.

"Hello I see are fighter's really to say hi." said a hedgehog

"This is Streak." said Melody.

Streak was a pinkish red with yellow streaks all along his quills.

Rex Jewels Power and Blue came out from a room.

"Looks like we have the whole company met up now." said Melody.

There was another hedgehog in the room sitting backwards on a chair; he was dark blue with a brown cape, his name was Lex.

There was also a raccoon with dark black markings with Blue jeans, his name was Kit.

"What's the big idea here?" asked Rex.

"Be quiet stupid, wanna get us in trouble?" Jewels whispered to Rex.

"This hedgehog said he saw the chaos emeralds." said Melody talking to the dark blue hedgehog.

"Could this be the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog?" whispered Lex to Melody.

Spike was looking around the place wondering about who built it.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Strange Places”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Four "Strange Places"

"Is your name Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked Melody.

Spike was surprised at what question he was asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog? How do you know that name?" asked Spike.

"Well there's been stories of the hedgehog that was faster then the speed of sound and could use the chaos emeralds." explained Melody.

"Me?' asked Spike.

Spike was confused.

"Well that's what I thought, why else would you have chaos controlled here? Wert you sent to us to defeat the leader of this world?" said Melody.

"I'm no hero…" said Spike as he started to walk off.

Jewels started to follow behind Spike but being careful so he wouldn't see her.

Spike went outside and sat down looking angrily at the stars.

Spike was upset for some reason.

Jewels hid behind a bush watching.

"I guess I'm in a whole other world…maybe I was meant to take it over." Spike thought to himself.

"If that's true maybe I should, I could get the locals to think I'm trying to help them, huh they seem to think I'm this Sonic, well I'll let them think what they want." Spike said with a dark grin on his face.

Trixie and Tails found themselves in the glider capsized.

"Tails! Tails are you all right?!" yelled Trixie struggling to pull her brother out from underneath the plane.

Trixie grabbed on to Tails and used her tails to pull them backwards.

"I'm…ok…" said Tails trying to stand.

"Where are we?" asked Trixie.

"I don't know we we're on our way to the beach then, well we ended up here." said Tails scratching his head thinking.

Dip Mint Vicky Freeze and Flame we're all together lying on the ground.

Flame woke up.

"What? Where are we?" he thought.

Flame rushed over to wake his brother up.

Everyone struggled to get up.

"What's happened?" asked Mint.

"Guy's, come look at this." said Vicky pointing to something.

There was a whole city, it was high-teach with large buildings.

There was a forest behind it with large trees and there were town's people working.

"Hay you up there, what are you doing?" someone asked.

Vicky walked down up to the hedgehog and the others followed.

"Hay why aren't you helping the other slaves? Are you slacking off?" asked the hedgehog.

"Slave? What are you talking about?" said Vicky.

The hedgehog came over with a bunch of other hedgehogs.

"You're under arrest!" said the head hedgehog.

Everyone was cornered.

"Hay buddy watch it." said Vicky as one of the guards was holding her arms behind her back.

The guards tied everybody up.

"Take them to the leader." said the head guard.

"No! You're not taking me anywhere!" yelled Vicky struggling to get free.

Vicky ran backwards knocking the guard against the wall.

Vicky grabbed her hammer fast and set her friends free.

"Ok if anyone lays a hand on any of us, there'll be trouble." said Vicky holding the hammer up.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “An Odd Situation”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Five "An Odd Situation"

Melody was talking to Lex.

"Yes but even if this is this, Sonic the Hedgehog, we don't need any help, we've been doing fine on our own." said Lex.

Spike walked back inside.

"Ok I'll hang around." said Spike.

"That's great, I'm glad you're going to help us out." said Melody jumping up and down existed.

Lex didn't seem to like the idea.

Trixie was looking around.

"Well Tails? What do you think we should do now?" asked Trixie.

"I don't know, I guess look around." said Tails starting to walk away.

Trixie followed Tails through the big wood they were in, it seemed like there wasn't a sound for miles.

Trixie laid here hand on her gold locket.

She was frightened a little of the wood at night, and she remembered how it was so quiet.

Vicky was still standing up to the guards with her hammer.

A hedgehog walked up to them.

"Now, now, what all this about?" asked the hedgehog.

"You tell me, we didn't do anything and we were attacked…" said Flame.

The hedgehog signaled the guards to leave.

"Hello, Who might you be?" asked the hedgehog.

"I'm Vicky, and this is Dip and his younger sister Mint, this is Jake and Tim but there nicknames are Flame and Freeze, who are you?" said Vicky.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Spies?”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Six "Spies?"

The Hedgehog was a darkish gold with his quills sticking up a bit with gold colored streaks down.

"We want to know what's going on, who are you? What is this; a whole new world? Why were we passed out? And why were your so called; guards calling us slaves?" asked Vicky.

"Whoa one question at a time, for one thing I don't think you belong here, if you were from this world you'd know who I was already, you must be spies." said Blake.

"Spies? No we're not spies." said Mint running and hiding behind her brother.

"My names Tai, I'm the leader of the guards here." said the hedgehog.

"I can't just let you by, if your not from around here, where are you from?" asked Tai.

"We don't have to tell you anything." said Flame looking irritated.

Tai signaled his guards.

"Arrest these spies." said Tai.

Flame held out his hand and waved them around near the ground and there was a large firewall stopping the guards.

"Run!" said Flame as he rushed to get out of there.

Spike was still at the underground base.

Everyone there was readying to leave.

"Where are we going?" asked Spike.

"We're planning an attack on the leader's new base." said Melody.

"Hay who is this leader guy anyway?" asked Rex.

"His real name's Blake; he's a hedgehog that thinks he's better then everyone, He wants to lead no matter what." explained Melody.

Spike paused for a moment thinking of that name.

"What'd you say his real name was?" asked Spike looking nervous.

"Blake, why? Do you know him?" said Melody.

Spike stood silent.

"Master?" asked Power.

"I'm ok, let's get back to what we were doing." said Spike.

Everyone started walking again.

Spike was thinking of that name as they were walking.

"I know that name, whose is it" he thought.

Blue was dragging behind as always deep in thought.

Jewels looked over at Blue.

"Hay? What's bugging you?" asked Jewels.

"Nothing…." said Blue.

Jewels rolled her eyes and went back over to the head of the group.

Blue was still dragging along.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “A Big Wood”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Seven "A Big Wood"

Trixie and Tails were still walking through the tall wood.

Trixie was looking sad, with her head pointed down.

Tails stopped.

"Trixie? What's wrong?" asked Tails.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." she said.

Tails nudged Trixie and started tickling her.

"Hehe stop Tails what are you doing hehe." said Trixie laughing a little.

Tails smiled and tackled her.

Trixie laughed and played with Tails.

Tails got up smiling.

Trixie got up and gave Tails a hug.

"Thanks Tails." she said.

Trixie and Tails started walking again.

But there didn't seem to be any end to the trees.

"Tails I've seen that clearing before, we're going in circles." said Trixie.

Tails put his hand to his chin, and started looking around.

Trixie felt a little upset.

"We're never going to get out of here." said Trixie

"Don't worry Trixie, we'll find the way out." said Tails.

Trixie put her hand to her chest to feel the gold locket, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, no where's my locket!" shouted Trixie searching around fast.

Trixie looked everywhere, but she couldn't find the locket.

"No, I can't have lost it." she said Teary eyed.

"That was from, him….."

Trixie started crying.

Tails hugged her, and held her near.

"He did it for us, Trixie." Tails said.

Trixie held her head up and looked to Tails.

"I know, it's just so hard to say goodbye." she said holding her two tails.

"Trixie, when you care about someone, you never say goodbye, he'll be with you if you remember him." Tails said.

Trixie had teary eyes and they started to glitter with a sad innocence.

Trixie wiped her tears from her face.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “The Guards”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Eight "The Guards"

Trixie and Tails Started walking again until they crashed into Vicky and the others.

"Trixie! Thank goodness!" Vicky said panting then giving Trixie a hug.

"What happened?" asked Tails.

Mint was up on Dip's shoulders then Dip let her down.

Flame had Freeze's arm as he was running and then let him go when they stopped.

"There was guards after us, they thought we were spies or something." said Vicky.

Flame was huffing and puffing.

Suddenly there were a bunch of guards around them.

"Like I said before, you're under arrest." said Tai.

Vicky took out her hammer and everyone got ready to fight.

"Ok, if that's the way you want it." said Tai.

The guards all attacked everyone.

Freeze whipped his tail and made a huge wall of Ice.

Dip was standing in from of his little sister.

But the guards all held out bows and arrows, they were cornered.

"Take them to the new base." said Tai.

Three guards held Vicky as they were taking her and the others away.

"Hay, my hammer!" Vicky said as they took her hammer away from her.

"Shhh, quiet." said Tai as they took them out of the woods.

A few hours passed at they were making there way out of the huge wood.

They came to a large clearing in the middle; there was a metal base there with thousands of guard robots.

They were taken inside the base.

Spike and the others were still going through the wood

"So are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Melody asked.

Spike was thinking for a moment.

"Huh, well it's not about who I am." Spike said.

"Do you have a name?" asked Melody.

"Yes…" said Spike.

Jewels was watching there conversation.

"You can call me what you want." said Spike running to the head of the group.

"He must be Sonic the Hedgehog, I've never seen such speed." Melody thought.

"But Spike wasn't running as fast as Sonic, Spike would never be able to keep up with Sonic without a Chaos emerald." thought Jewels.

Everyone made it to a clearing in the middle of the wood, and up ahead was a base.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “The Door”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Nine "The Door"

Spike and everyone were standing near the trees near the base.

The guard robots looked over at them.

"Ok, now!" said Lex.

Spike was speeding around distracting the guard robots.

Power and Rex ran to the mane door.

"Push!" said power as they were breaching against the door.

Jewels ran over.

"The doors to strong, I'll try to hack into there system." said Jewels connecting her laptop.

Spike was tackling the robots left to right.

Melody was keeping watch while Lex and Kit were doing there best to distract the robots.

Jewels hooked up her laptop.

"Spike! Get over here!" yelled Jewels.

"Can't this wait?" asked Spike on top of a tackled robot.

"No it can't, come over here." said Jewels.

Spike came over to the computer.

On the screen was a box for typing in a password.

Jewels pressed a few keys to log in to the bases computer so it would give her the code.

The password showed up on the screen it said "Spike the Hedgehog"

"What is this?" said Spike incredibly confused.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Melody not realizing she had just called Spike Sonic.

Rex and Power rushed to stop the robots from approaching the base.

"Should I open the door?" asked Jewels.

"……………….yes open the door" Spike said.

Jewels typed in the password and the door opened.

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “What was through the Door”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Ten "What was through the Door"

Trixie and everyone were stuck in a room.

"Is there a way out?" asked Mint.

Dip was trying to find an opening.

Trixie was sitting in the corner of the large dark room.

Tails was looking to Trixie sitting all alone with her hands holding her knees.

Spike was walking through the base.

"That's strange, why isn't it guarded inside too?" thought Spike.

Everyone else stayed behind.

Jewels was wondering about Spike, she snuck over and started following Spike through the dark inside of the base.

Everywhere in the base was dark, the lights were all turned off.

"Is Sonic going to be all right in there?" asked Melody.

"Don't know, depends if he can handle it" said Lex.

Spike went further into the base.

"Well, well, I had a feeling you'd show up sooner or later…" someone said.

"Who are you?" asked Spike.

"Don't you remember me." someone said.

Suddenly the person showed himself.

It was a hedgehog with sharp spikes with red stripes coming down them, he was a dark black with the end of his quills with a red stripe, and he also has black shoes with a red strip across them.

"I do now, I hoped I'd never see your face again!" said Spike furious.

"Huh, your just like you were when you were a kid." said the hedgehog.

"Not that you ever cared!" said Spike.

"Now then is that the way you treat you dear old Dad huh?" said the Hedgehog.

"How did you get here? I thought you disappeared a long time ago, where am I anyway?" asked Spike.

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Outside the Room”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Eleven "Outside the Room"

The lights came on in the room Trixie was in.

"Flame? Do you think you could burn the door open?" asked Freeze.

"Me? Why don't you freeze the wall?" said Flame.

"Oh come on, I cant break walls only make them out of ice." said Freeze.

Flame stood up and held out his hand to the wall, and a huge beam of fire struck the wall.

"There happy now?" said Flame.

Alarms were going off.

Everyone rushed to get out of there, but Trixie was still sitting there.

"Trixie, we have to go now" said Tails pulling at Trixie's arm.

Trixie got up and started following Tails.

The red lights were flashing and the lights were going off and on.

Suddenly Tails and Trixie found themselves face to face with a huge guard robot.

Right before their eyes a certain red glowing fox kicked the robot out of the way.

The robot pushed against the fox laying all its weight on her.

"Angie!" Trixie gasped.

"Quick, get out of here!" shouted Angie pushing against the mighty robot.

Tails grabbed Trixie and started to run off.

A robot came from the side and grabbed Tails.

"Tails!" said Trixie.

Trixie started spinning her tails.

She started going really fast.

Trixie started flying and tackled it.

"Run!" said Trixie.

Tails jumped away from the robot.

Trixie ran behind him.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Escape From the Base”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Twelve "Escape From the Base"

Flame looked behind him for a second while running.

"Hay, where's Trixie and Tails?" Flame gasped.

Everyone looked around them.

"You guy's go, I'll go find them." said Flame rushing back.

Trixie and Tails were still running.

Trixie looked over to See Spike and another hedgehog fighting.

Spike started kicking and punching sometimes he missed.

But it seemed the other hedgehog was winning.

Flame caught up to them.

"Tails! Trixie! We have to get out of here!" Flame shouted grabbing hold of Tails' arm.

Trixie ran but fell on the way.

Tails turned back and carried Trixie out.

They went outside of the base.

Outside Melody Lex and Kit and the rest of Spike's team were fighting the guard robots.

Vicky ran out of the base a few seconds later.

Dip was running, pulling his little sister with him.

Freeze ran after.

Spike and the other hedgehog were fighting really hard; the base looked like it could hardly stand the blows taken to it.

Jewels ran outside when she saw Spike being pummeled.

"I'd better let Spike fight his own battles, he's hate me if I interfered." she thought.

All the guard robots were defeated.

Spike came out of the base looking like he was ready to fall over.

Melody ran over to Spike.

"Sonic!" she yelled helping him up.

"Sonic?" Trixie said looking over.

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “Explanations”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Thirteen "Explanations"

Everything slowed down.

"Hay it's you!" said Flame looking like he was ready to shoot a beam of fire.

"Everyone just calm down!" Vicky shouted.

"Ok this isn't going to go anywhere until someone enplanes what's been going on" said Vicky.

"I hate to admit it but the fox is right, it's time for some answers, are we in another world or not?" said Power.

"I could answer your questions." said the other hedgehog Spike was fighting earlier.

He started to walk over.

Spike stood up.

"For one thing, I am the leader around here, my name is Blake the hedgehog, another thing is that yes your in another world, and last of all that's not Sonic the Hedgehog come to help, it's Spike come to do the opposite." said the Hedgehog.

Everyone was stunned.

Melody stepped back.

"What dose he mean you don't want to help?" asked Melody.

"Ok so I really only wanted to find out who the leader of this planet was, but there's no point now." said Spike with his arms crossed.

When everyone looked back to Blake he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Vicky gasped.

Spike started to run off but Flame set a huge wall of fire in front of him.

"So? Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Flame giving Spike a glare.

"Out of my way fox, it's not up to you to decide what I do." said Spike heading the other way.

Vicky took out her hammer.

"That's what dark people do, they take advantage of your friendship and throw it back in you're face." Vicky said.

When Vicky said this Blue felt uneasy, like he wanted to get far away from where he was standing.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Splitting Up”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Fourteen "Splitting Up"

Melody was feeling horrible; her hero had just let her down.

Spike was very angry

"Get out of my way!" Spike yelled knocking Flame out of the way.

"Grrrrr…" Flame growled rubbing at his elbow.

Jewels got up and followed Spike with the team doing the same.

Flame got up and stuck out his hand, but Vicky grabbed it and lowered it.

"Let them go, they can't do anything to us anyhow, not on a whole other world." said Vicky.

Rex looked back

"HA, how'd you like that foxy." said Rex laughing.

Vicky was leaning on her hammer when Blue walked by.

Blue felt nervous whenever Vicky gave him a look.

Spike and his team all left.

Melody sat down thinking, Lex went over to her.

Kit was watching with a sad face.

"Melody? Are you ok?" asked Lex leaning over her.

"Yes I'm ok just thought he might have, it doesn't matter anyway like you said before we were fine before." said Melody getting up but still feeling a little upset.

Mint walked over to Lex Kit and Melody

"Hello I'm get, and this is my brother Dip and our friends Flame Freeze Tails and Trixie." said Mint with a big smile on her face.

"Hi." said Kit.

End Chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “What came from the base?”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Fifteen "What came from the base?"

Suddenly someone was coming from the base.

It was Angie, she looked injured holding her arm with her other arm and her jacket was torn.

"Angie?" said Trixie rushing over.

Angie was hurt bad.

Trixie went over to her

"Hay, hands off, I'm fine." said Angie.

"You saved my life." said Trixie.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it, where are we anyway?" said Angie.

Tails came up to them.

"If we want to get out of this world, we'll need the chaos emeralds" said Tails.

Mint stood up.

"You mean the pretty gems?" asked Mint.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if we could control them, I might need to make a portal of some kind" said Tails.

Flame looked annoyed.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let get the chaos emeralds so we can get out of here." said Flame.

Tails started building.

Trixie was bandaging Angie's arm.

"I told you fox, I'm fine." said Angie, feeling a little sting at her arm.

Trixie laughed and went back to bandaging her.

Mint saw Dip sitting down and sat on his lap.

"Hi Dip." said Mint with a big smile.

Dip tuned her over and started tickling her.

Mint was laughing.

Melody was standing next to Lex just watching Tails fix.

"The fox seems to know what he's doing." said Lex looking over to Melody.

Melody went back to thinking.

Flame stood with his back against a tree when he heard a crash from behind him.

Vicky had a jolt when she heard the noise.

"What was that?" said Flame.

Flame was heading over to see what made the crash.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “What Made the Crash”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Sixteen "What Made the Crash"

There was a little steam and when it cleared Spike was laying there defeated and unconscious.

All of Spike's team was lying unconscious.

Trixie rushed over.

"He's knocked out." said Trixie.

Everyone came over and looked.

Spike was hurt very badly.

"What? But this guy's an incredible fighter, why is he passed out?" said Lex.

"Because he tried to take my chaos emerald." said Blake.

Blake stepped out in front of everybody with a yellow chaos emerald in his hand.

Flame made a huge ball of fire and threw it at Blake.

Blake caught it in his hand and threw it back at Flame.

Flame fell to the ground.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" said Blake.

"Jake! That's it!" said Freeze aiming his tail.

Freeze shot ice but Blake moved and whacked Freeze to the ground.

Vicky struck her hammer many times but Blake dodged every blow.

Blake pummeled Vicky to the ground.

Blake brought everyone to the ground but Trixie standing there and Angie who was not there at the time.

"Well fox? Are you going to get out of my way? Or are you challenging me too?" said Blake.

Trixie started to spin her tails

"I'll show you!" yelled Trixie flying towards Blake fast.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Trouble at the Edge”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Seventeen "Trouble at the Edge"

Blake grabbed one of Trixie's tails and struck her to the ground, then punched her to the edge of a cliff.

Trixie held on to the cliffs edge.

"Looks like you've been thought a lesson fox." said Blake walking off with the chaos emerald.

Trixie was struggling to climb back up but her tail was stuck between a rock.

"Help!" yelled Trixie.

But everyone was unconscious.

Angie heard and ran over, she saw Trixie slipping down.

"How'd you get down there?" asked Angie.

"Forget that, help!" said Trixie.

Angie got down on the cliffs edge and reached over to grab Trixie, but Trixie was already to far down.

"How? I can't reach you." said Angie trying to get down.

Trixie looked up at Angie.

"Use your tails." said Trixie.

"My tails? How?" said Angie.

"Twist and then let go and fly." said Trixie slipping more.

Angie looked back to her tails, and then started flying.

Trixie slipped to the very bottom of the edge.

"HELP!" yelled Trixie.

Angie flew over and helped Trixie back up off the cliff.

"You saved my life…….again" said Trixie.

Angie let go and stepped back.

"Don't get used to it, canister your self lucky I helped you this time." said Angie crossing her arms.

Trixie ran over to Vicky and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" asked Trixie.

Vicky opened her eyes and shook her head.

Everyone woke up and stood up.

Flame sat with his back facing a tree.

Dip leaned over Mint.

"You ok sis?" asked Dip.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Mint.

"What happened?" said Tails.

"Blake beat me……..I really am worthless." thought Flame.

"Well he's gone for now, can we try to get out of here now?" said Freeze.

Tails went back to work on his machine.

Trixie was watching Tails.

"Ok all done, now we just need the chaos emeralds." said Tails.

"How are we going to get them though?" asked Dip.

Melody was sitting at Spike's side, he with the rest of his team were all lying there.

Melody was rubbing a wet cloth on Spike's forehead.

Lex watched.

"He betrayed you, why are you helping him?" asked Lex.

Melody looked up at Lex and ignored the comment.

Lex shook his head and went over near the rest of the group.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Getting Home”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Eighteen "Getting Home"

Angie stepped out into the middle of the clearing, everyone looked over at her.

"Chaos Gather!" yelled Angie.

Suddenly colored lights were lighting up the sky.

Seven chaos emeralds all sped to Angie glowing.

Angie now had the seven chaos emeralds

Angie reached out to give the emerald to Tails.

Tails Walked over and took the emerald and put it in the machine.

The machine powered up and a portal appeared.

"Ok its working, let's go." said Tails walking in.

Dip held Mint's hand and followed Tails.

Vicky and Freeze went through.

Spike's Team got up.

"Where are we?" asked Spike.

"This time your listening to me hedgehog, were going through this portal and no fooling around, got it?" said Angie sounding very persuasive.

Spike laughed and Spike's team all went in but Spike stayed a minute.

Angie went in.

Melody looked up at Spike.

Spike looked down at her.

"See you around kid." said Spike looking back as he went in.

Melody smiled

Flame walked in with Trixie following.

Flame and Trixie were still in the middle of the portal.

Trixie looked back to see Blake standing there holding her gold locket.

"No!" shouted Trixie running back.

"Hay Trixie! come back!" yelled Flame chasing after her.

Trixie and Flame were back out.

Blake punched the portal's controls and the machine was broken.

"Well fox, did you forget something?" said Blake.

"Give that back." said Trixie teary-eyed.

"Why should I? You took something from me and I did the same to you." said Blake with a grin.

Trixie tried to get the locket but Blake kept blocking.

Trixie spun her tails and went fast.

Blake knocked Trixie into a tree.

Trixie slid to the ground.

"Looks just like a repeat of last time, nobody has ever beaten me fox, what makes you think YOU can." said Blake laughing.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Escape from another World”

Trixie's Fifth Story

Chapter Nineteen "Escape from another World"

Blake took an emerald from the broken machine and started to walk over to Trixie.

The emerald was glowing and Blake held out his arm as if he was going to use the emerald to take out Trixie.

Flame appeared.

The emerald shot a beam of light but Flame made a wall of fire just in time.

Blake stopped.

"So, if it's a fight you want, that's what you'll get." said Blake.

Blake started a spin-dash fast, Flame stood in front of Trixie and fire appeared all around him.

Blake spun through it and forced his speed against Flame.

Flame knocked Blake out of the way.

Blake stood back up and sped at Flame, as he was spinning he dropped the locket.

Trixie ran over and picked it up.

Flame made a wall of fire around him Trixie and the machine.

"Quick! Fix the machine!" shouted Flame as he had his arms up holding the wall against Blake's power.

Trixie rushed over and looking inside.

"I don't know how to work Tails' portal!" yelled Trixie.

"Just try." said Flame trying to hold the wall.

Trixie started fixing.

She took all the emeralds and put them back in.

The portal started up but it looked like it was disappearing.

Flame stopped and ran over to Trixie.

"It won't hold for long quick!" shouted Trixie.

Trixie put her gold locket over her head and put it on and rushed through with Flame following.

Blake watched as the chaos emeralds and the portal disappeared.

Trixie and Flame found themselves standing in a city.

"Where are we?" asked Trixie holding her locked to her fir.

It was a huge computer city with thousands of robots and TV's with somebody's picture on them.

"Eggman?" said Trixie looking over.

It was an Eggman city, everything there showed him as the leader.

There were robots working everywhere.

"This cant be happening." said Trixie shutting her eyes.

Flame was amazed.

But to continue this, you'll have to wait till. the next story.

The End


End file.
